


You wonder what he's thinking when he shivers like that.

by entrecomillas



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrecomillas/pseuds/entrecomillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the monitor Andrew shivers and his shoulders surge forward, his head bobbing precariously for a few seconds before he collapses against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wonder what he's thinking when he shivers like that.

Jesse closes his book as he feels a hand ruffle his hair. He looks up to find Carey, still in her heavy sixties make up, smiling down at him.

“I’m done for today. Want a ride?”

Jesse bites his lip and stares at the closed book in his lap. It’s late and he still has 3 more days of full-time shooting scheduled before his day off.

“Uhm, I- No, you go ahead Carey, thanks. I’m in the middle of this chapter and I told Andrew I’d wait for him to wrap up.”

Carey smiles tiredly and readjusts the strap of her bag on her left shoulder.

“Fair enough! See you tomorrow sweetie.”

With a kiss on his temple she’s gone, the faint smell of Chanel lingering in the air.

Jesse can’t find it in himself to keep reading, so he goes back to his trailer to leave his book and check his cell phone for missed calls (one, but it’s from Carey ten minutes ago, so he doesn’t bother returning it).

Still feeling a bit restless without knowing why, Jesse leaves his trailer, hoping he’ll run into a PA who’ll ask something, anything of him so he can stop feeling so aimless.

Instead of a PA, he encounters Ian –Sir Ian? Gandalf? Magneto? Macbeth? How the fuck is Jesse allowed, let alone paid to work alongside him?- leaving the warehouse set and soundlessly closing the door behind him.

“Oh , Jesse, didn’t expect you to be here. I’m afraid that you’ll have to wait if you want to talk to Lars, they’re getting started with the blowjob scene and it’s a closed set.”

Jesse blinks rapidly and tilts his head to one side.

“I didn’t know that was scheduled for today, I thought..”

“I know, we were going to go with more Edie scenes but Carey wasn’t feeling too well so Andrew offered to swap. It’s not like the set needs to be prepped and the camerawork is straightforward.” He sighs and smiles tightly to Jesse. “Anyway, I’m really tired so I’ll just head off. See you tomorrow.”

Jesse is stunned in his place. The blowjob scene is being filmed a mere feet away from him and he’s trapped outside the set. A PA walks past him while she’s on the phone.

“Oh my gosh, Amanda, you’ll never believe this. I’m about to see Andrew Garfield’s orgasm face. I know, I know, I don’t think I’ll be able to get a pic but I’ll call you later with details.”

She’s too stupid for her own good, talking about the movie after she’s signed the nondisclosure agreements everyone attached to the film have while she’s still on set. Still, Jesse feels more outraged about Amanda hearing all the details when all he wants is to be able to see Andrew orgasm first handed.

Blushing a bit, he hurries after the PA and lightly taps her back.

“Yea-“ she swallows and changes her posture immediately, suddenly sporting a look of professionalism. “Yes, Mr Eisenberg?”

“Uhm” he licks his lips and feels trapped. It’s not like he can outright tell her he wants to see Andrew come in front of a camera. It’s a closed set for a reason. “I told Andrew I’d wait for him, do you happen to know when he’ll be done?”

She smiles coyly. “I don’t know how long this scene is going to take, but you can come with me to the studio set. There’s a monitor in there and we can watch how filming’s going.”

Jesse knows he shouldn’t. He knows this girl knows too much and he also knows Andrew is the ultimate death of him.

Jesse follows her.

The studio set isn’t that different from the warehouse one. Some Warhol paintings in different stages of completion are propped against the walls and there are pictures of Carey in character on a desk.

The monitor stands in a corner, two chairs in front of it –one with Lars name in it, this one is the one the PA chooses it, the nerve.

Jesse silently takes the next one as the girl turns the monitor on.

There’s Andrew in a leather jacket, collar popped up and hair gelled into place. He’s resting against a brick wall, looking to one side of the camera, probably hearing to the director’s instructions. The monitor has no sound and Jesse thinks it’s appropriate, makes the likeness to the actual short more palpable.

Soon enough a clicker appears on the screen and Andrew’s whole face changes.

He tips his head back and licks his lips, swallowing slowly. His eyes are glazed and his chest is heaving lightly.

Jesse can feel his whole bloodstream going to his groin and crosses his legs, hoping the girl will be too enthralled with Andrew to notice his hard on –and also hoping he’ll get some friction out of it.

Andrew seems to be set on killing Jesse, as he rolls his head against the wall, only to let it snap forward and look intently into the camera, into the monitor, into Jesse’s blue eyes. Andrew looks down and closes his eyes, resting his head against the bricks again, his nose flaring as he exhales through it.

Jesse’s knuckles go white as he grips the armrests.

Andrew looks down again and it only then dawns on Jesse that he might be getting blown for real. It wouldn’t be Lars’ first brush with real sex in his films and it would explain the need for a closed set when Andrew is just supposed to lean against a wall and pretend –key word pretend, don’t you get it, Lars?- to be on the receiving end of a blowjob.

Jesse might never know and he accepts the beauty of it, he accepts that’s the way Warhol wanted it to be and Lars is just being his own kind of genius, the scene is as raw and unguarded as the original.

It still counts as porn, Jesse thinks. There’s no nipple, no cock, but there’s sex. There’s the fragile outline of Andrew’s face under the harsh lighting, there’s the subtle ‘o’ shape his mouth takes when he pants.

The scene is silent in the monitor and Jesse wonders if it’ll be that way in the finished movie, if there’ll be a theme in the soundtrack labeled “Blowjob” or if Lars will let Andrew’s moans make the cut.

For the time being, he can get away with imagining Andrew’s not a model in front of Warhol’s camera but Andrew, old familiar Andrew, getting blown by some faceless person but coming for Jesse, always Jesse’s name leaving his lips, always Jesse’s eyes the ones he expects to find staring back when he looks down.

The PA is gone –when did she leave? How much did she see? Why didn’t Jesse notice her leaving?- and Jesse palms his erection in relief. He needs to go to his trailer to finish himself off properly, but he wants to keep staring at Andrew and his gorgeous features getting deformed by pain and pleasure, agony and ecstasy.

In the monitor Andrew shivers and his shoulders surge forward, his head bobbing precariously for a few seconds before he collapses against the wall. His chest is still heaving when the clicker reappears on the screen.

Jesse storms to the door and tries to make his way to his trailer when he sees the PA on the phone again, oblivious to his presence. “Amanda, you’ll never guess how weird it was. Yes, of course he looked sexy. D’uh. But, I mean, you should have seen this other guy, Eisenberg. The director asked me to like, make sure he was watching and said I had to go and let them know when he was. I don’t know, it was so weird. It’s like Garfield was getting off on knowing Eisenberg was there or something.”

Jesse curses silently but feels better about his raging hard on and the way it’s leaking into his boxers. He wonders if he had always been so transparent or if Andrew was. Maybe it was just von Trier’s expertise showing, Jesse doesn’t really know.

With a quick stroke against his erection and a sigh, Jesse goes to his trailer to wait for Andrew so they could share a ride to the hotel.

And maybe more.  


**Author's Note:**

> Another _Raven vision fic (tm)_ that came up to me when I suddenly _needed_ these people to be in a Warhol biopic. For Brutal for being an awesome cheerleader. Title taken from Richard Siken's poem _Road Music_.


End file.
